


Arms Full of Love

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	Arms Full of Love

\- I was pregnant even before –  
\- Who do you slept with, Potter?!  
\- I have slept with no one, Snape, answered Harry, his gaze staring at him unwaweringly in the eye. – Ever, he added, then stood still and tall once again. Waiting.  
\- With. No one. Repeated Snape once again slowly, carefuly enunciating, then stood tall too, still, his face a hard mask. He couldn’t believe that statement somehow. – Then let me inform you of the unfortunate truth that, without your conscience, you have been raped.  
Harry blinked. Several times. Then Snape, too. Only once.  
\- I was not raped, answered Harry, his throat dry.  
\- How do you know?  
\- I j – I know.  
\- How can you be so sure you were not?  
\- How you can be so sure I was? answered Harry.  
Severus sighed deeply: - Then lets this assumption consult with madam Pomfrey, with grand gesture, Severus opened the door.

\- He was not, answered madam Pomfrey.  
\- Then he lied – to me, said Severus dryly.  
\- He didn’t, stated madam Pomfrey.  
\- Either, he did have a sex with someone,  
\- I didn’t!  
\- _or_ he is not pregnant.  
\- He is, answered that bit madam Pomfrey too, glancing at Harry, then glaring at Severus, - and don’t you child shout at my boy in this condition, please.  
\- You have gone mad! Barked Severus, indignant.  
\- I have not.  
\- Then explain to me how he can be pregnant and not have sex previously! Shoutet Severus imperiously at the mediwitch.  
\- Shut your naughty mouth, boy, I am in charge here!  
\- Sorry, mumbled Severus chargrined, head and shoulders bowed to the ground.  
\- I tis improbable, but possible – even for muggles. You ever heard of saint Mary, th mother of -?  
\- You mean the fairytail?!  
\- No! I mean that for magical people i tis highly improbable but not impossible to get pregnan without outside input.  
\- So what he is carying now? A clone?  
\- A child, of course! Madam Pomfrey was visibly angry now. – And cease the humbug at once, Severus Snape, or I throuw you out of this room by your ear!  
\- If that is so, then who is the father of this child. Or is it possible that a women impregnated Potter too? Asked Severus acidly.  
\- It is, and no, he was – is – pregnant with a man.  
\- Then who? Demanded Severus. – I have to know. I have a right to know.  
\- You should maybe sit –  
\- If it is some recalcitrant boy from my house, I have the duty to –  
\- Severus, sit!  
Nobody pay attention to shaking Harry, except madam Pomfrey.  
\- All right, I don’t believe the version where Potter was – is – heavy with child of neposkvrněné početí, untouched. But if some fumes caused this, I have to neutralize them this instant – immediately.  
\- I didn’t do it, swore the boy suddenly, on the verge of crying.  
\- Nobody says so, answered him calmingly madam Pomfrey.  
\- What is he talking about? Of course you didn’t impregnate yourself, I say so all the time! shouted Severus victoriously.  
\- I don’t mean that I mean –  
\- He is heavy with you, Severus, shouted madam Pomfrey, loosing all her patience in that moment.  
Severus fell to the chair heavily, not seeing anything all at once. – I didn’t touch him, stated Severus emptily.  
\- Nobody touched him, calmed him Pomfrey.  
\- So how -?  
\- A wish magic. Strong, in such a powerful wizard.  
\- What did he wish for? To have my child? Scorned Severus.  
\- To have a family, said madam Pomfrey to placate him.  
\- The child is not mine, stated Severus suddenly angry.  
\- You may refuse him, he will not stop being your child.  
\- Do I have a word in it? Shouted Harry suddenly, crying. – maybe I don’t want to have a child!  
\- Of course, Harry, dear, but now you are confused and distressed. Don’t rush any such an important decision.  
\- Important? Not to rush? His father doesn’t want it. And what does it make of me? A thief? How could I make Snape the second father, how could I anybody? How that happens? Asked Harry, face streaked with tears.  
\- Quite easily in fact, my dear. You just passed him by when you wish was formed in your head. Then it happened. Your magic took care o fit. Yours – and his.  
\- Was I violated by his acts?  
\- No, answered madam Pomfrey smiling now at Harry still, - If you don’t want to consider your corresponding wish to violate your rights too.  
\- What?  
\- You had, on some level, agree with Harry. Otherwise what you accomplished would be impossible.  
\- Even if he was as strong as the Dark Lord?  
Madam’s eyes darkened.  
\- You are not here insinuating seriously Harry is the new Dark Lord, are you?  
\- No. I am implying he and his magic are as strong as a previous one Dark Lord, and asking you – would that be possible?  
\- No, answered madam Pomfrey finally drily, - I don’t believe so.

 

-what happened before-  
\- Excuse me, may I come in?  
Severus looked at the boy at his door and step aside after a long while. – Come, he said dryly.  
Potter stepped in and spent too much time gawking at his book shelves.  
\- What do you want, Potter? Severus barked at him, impatient.  
\- I – I was – that is – couldyoupossiblycookme-  
\- Potter, I don’t understand a word. Once again and enunciate, please, said Severus tiredly.  
\- I just wandered whether you-  
\- Potter!  
\- Do you have an abortion potion, professor?  
That was not Severus’s business. With a sour expressionless façade, he came to his cupboard, opened the door and pulled out a flask with the mentioned potion.  
In time, when Potter’s fingers stretched to his flask, Severus decided that it would do the boy only good to leave with consciousness of his actions.  
\- Who did you impregnated, Potter? asked Severus with malicious sneer. Mean he was, and this time even mildly curious.  
Potter paled, then redder than a tomatoes he babbled something.  
\- What was that? I didn’t catch it.  
\- Anybody.  
\- Than what use do you have for this? asked Severus rhetorically, then opened the door of his cabinet again and put the flask there.  
\- No! Please – sir – I – I need it.  
\- Explain.  
\- I – I – Potter opened and closed his mouth like a fish on a dry shore, trying and not finding words.  
\- How long is she? He tried to help him, the look of Potter pathetic.  
\- N-n-n –  
\- No?  
\- N-not like that.  
Potter swayed and was it not for Severus’s quick decisive reactions, he would have fallen. This way he only hit the chair hard with his ass.  
\- So. He waited pretty long for Potter to calm himself enough to speak. – She is due in less than six months now?  
\- She is – Potter squealed – two months and a half.  
\- Well done, Potter, once i your life you came at time. Who is she?  
Potter coughed. Sniffled. Then sobbed.  
\- You know, he stated dryly, then pulled of his handkerchief, offering it to sobbing Potter, - even if she wanted to have it, it wouldn’t be such a horrific tragedy.  
At that, Potter looked at him sharply.  
\- That is – not for you at least, you don’t have to teach it.  
\- The child is mine, he said numbly.  
\- Of that I have no doubt, assured him Severus.  
\- No. I don’t mean it like that.  
\- Then what do you mean? barked Severus.  
\- I mean – I am the one pregnant.  
Merlin’s balls.  
Severus stayed silent for a long, long time. If somebody cut him, he wouldn’t bleed a drop of blood.  
\- Are you accusing me of rape, Potter? asked finally quietly Severus.  
\- What? No. No!  
\- Then why are you here?  
\- I – I wanted to keep it a secret. I wasn’t at Madam Pomfrey’s – I – I just thought it would be easier if I – you… I believe you. I thought you wouldn’t ask. But I believe you will stay quiet about this. I didn’t want to bother you. I just believed it – I am here just to ask for the potion.  
\- Did you want to accuse me of this? asked Severus, pointing with disgust at Harry’s belly.  
\- Oh my gosh. No. _No!_ I didn’t even had sex with you. - We just kissed, I know that. I know! And anyway… I was pregnant even before –

Even before – he was.  
He knew that. That was why he run to Severus four weeks ago – to end kissing with him and letting him kick him out on the cold hall.  
That was why, partially, he run to his cabinet yesterday – to ask for help once again. With something impossible that happened to him.  
That was why today, he couldn’t stay at Hospital Wing, no, he had to run off to drown himself for accusations that fallen off Severus’s mouth, those pretty, warm, soft lips.

Then he had a daughter. Of course he had a daughter for he didn’t have any idea what to do with a girl. Fuck them all! Fuck with fate, really.  
Especially when he is knocking on the door, wearing a black robe, a stray cat at his right arm, and a bouquet of white lilies in his left.  
\- Mister Potter.  
\- Severus, answered Harry and opened the door to him and Minerva McGonagall in her Animagus form, who throw herself at the girl immediately.  
\- She is so beautiful, she sighed, astonished and enamoured.  
\- A piece-offering? asked Harry, looking at the bouquet at Severus’s hand.  
\- Maybe, he answered and threw the flowers into Harry's hand.  
\- Well… thank you. Do you want, something, headmistress? Asked Harry, turning to her, ignoring Snape for the time.  
\- A glass of water, please, and continued the play with her goddaughter.  
\- And you? Asked Harry Severus.  
\- A chance to help you fetch it? And before Harry started to complain, he threw him into the kitchen, closing the door.  
Harry turned the tap on. – Don’t you want to see her? asked the unmoving Severus the newly-appointed dad.  
\- Not particularly.  
\- Ah. Oh… and Harry turned the water off, trying not to be disappointed. Or at least pretending so.  
\- I’m scared witless, admonished Severus when looking at Harry.  
\- Why? Didn’t Harry understand.  
\- I don’t know, I… it is a daunting idea – to be a father. Don’t you think? He asked, looking Harry in the eye.  
Harry rolled his shoulder’s uncertainly: - I always wanted to have a big family. She is small and is one. She is fragile and cute and so dependent on me…  
\- She screams all night and wants to lick inside of someone's mouth, when she is sixteen – or worse, earlier.  
\- She is three weeks now, Severus.  
\- She is, isn’t she? Severus looked far away.  
\- Come. Get to know her. I tis important. It will be even later on.  
\- If you say so, agreed Severus.  
And fell in love to his daughter the moment he got her into his arms. She was all Harry. And he didn’t mind a little bit.  
\- She looks beautiful, he said aloud.  
\- She is, agreed Harry.  
\- And she has your head.  
He frowned at the commenting McGonagall.  
\- Don’t you see? The shape of her skull. The nose…  
\- She doesn’t have my nose, protested Severus, not wanting her to have anything of him to remind world of and related it with him.  
\- She does. She doesn’t have it so big, Minerva laughed at Severus’s stare, but i tis all yours. And Lily’s and Harry’s, too.  
\- Will that be all, you underfed cat? When you are hungry, you spill nonsense and babble nothing sentiments nobody is curious about. Just leave – leave and let us in peace to –  
\- - get acquainted again? All right, my dear Severus, all right.

And another day and another occasion:

\- May I?  
\- Of course.  
Severus hold her.  
Then asked: - Did you feel it?  
\- What?  
\- I want to put my life for her.  
\- Hmmm. Me, too. I just couldn't name the feeling properly.  
\- How it felt to you?  
\- Like flying without holding. Too dangerous to survive, but too alluring to let go.


End file.
